REVENGE
by Tashasaurous
Summary: Sequal to "Familiar" and set after Advent Children. Just when things are finally starting to settle down, Reno's past comes back to get revenge on both him and those he grew up with, also involing his former rivals. Now it's up to him to set things right again, before it's too late.
1. Prologue-Anger

**REVENGE**

**AN: I know that I have so many to work on, but I'm stuck, so, I'm putting up yet another one to buy myself some time. This is a sequel to both my "Familiar" and it's prequal "Lost, Alone and Found", kinda like a trilogy. I only own Rena and my antagonists-the rest of them belong to Square Enix.**

* * *

><p>Prologue: Anger.<p>

The moment he discovered that his youngest brother had been killed by the Turks, Lock-Nah was pissed big time. Not too long ago as Sa'luk had finally found the red-haired boy he wanted to bring in and raise as his own to take down ShinRa seven years previously though the boy had avoided them, that the Turks had to go and ruin everything, by having found the hideout and killed Sa'luk right in the head, and as far as Lock-Nah can tell, the Turks has taken in the boy who is by now training to become another one of them, ruining future plans to destroy the company.

The tall, dark-skinned man with short black hair and a sinister look on his face had arrived and found his baby brother and some of his brother's lackies on the floor, dead with blood almost all over the place, no doubt caused by the Turks. He stared at his brother's corpse, Sa'luk's eyes widened in confused shock as a hole still slowly leaked of his blood and brain guts.

Seeing this made Lock-Nah see red, and not just the blood, as he screamed in sheer frustration and anger, he punched, smashed and kicked at everything and anything in his sight, so furious that he just wants to destroy anything and everything in his path. Those Turks who take lives away...killing is usually Lock-Nah's job. It was also Sa'luk's job as well.

"Ever since ShinRa killed our mother and father," Lock-Nah whispered, "You were the thing I had left in this miserable world, my brother." once he calmed down, and stared at Sa'luk's body again.

"And now I have nothing left." He added. He hated ShinRa. He hated the people who worked for them. And he hated the boy who refused to take down the company to begin with and is now another ShinRa lapdog!

Lock-Nah wanted revenge. He needed revenge. Revenge against all those who destroyed his life and his family.

Yes. Revenge against everyone. Smiling evilly to himself, Lock-Nah chuckled and said, "It will take a while, but I will destroy them." before glancing at his brother again, saying, "Do not worry, brother. I shall complete our revenge and end our suffering."

With this goal in mind, Lock-Nah left the warehouse, and in turn, left Midgar all together to form begin his plans for revenge. He knew that he would suffer the same fate as his family if he stayed in this city. He didn't know where he would go, but he will found somewhere that is perfect for his revenge. ShinRa will suffer, even at the cost of humanity itself.

* * *

><p><strong>Short, I know, but I'll post the next chapter as soon as possible. Please review before you leave, tell me what you think so far, and give out your thoughts on the story.<strong>


	2. Chapter 1-Uncle Reno Wait, What?

**REVENGE**

**AN: Hopefully this chapter will be longer than the previous. Remember, I don't own anything, except for my OCs. The rest belong to Square Enix.**

* * *

><p>Chapter one: Uncle Reno...Wait, What!?<p>

_**Nine years later-a few days after Advent Children...**_

Reno was pacing back and forth in the Hospital in Edge in the waiting room halls, anxious and stressed out. It's been a stressful couple of weeks, and for the Turk, it didn't seem to end. First the mission to the Northern Crater of Hell, which involved his superior and youngest co-worker getting kidnapped and tortured by Sephiroth-Wanna-Be's, then having to keep both President Rufus Shinra and the decayed head of the nasty alien from said Sephiroth-wanna-be's, then having to carry the back-then Geostigma infected Cloud Strife who had decided to collaspe in the Church(and man, that guy almost made Reno's back snap in half), then having to avoid getting eaten by a nasty giant monster summoned by the Sephiroth-wanna-be's before fighting the two of them, Sephiroth returning to life before Cloud killed him(again), and now, just a few days after the cure was found for the Stigma, Reno's cousin Rena, who had gotten married a year ago to a nice man who unfortunately died in a car crash a few months later, also ended up pregnant on the same day, and now has gone into labor, which made Reno and his friends to rush her here and were now waiting.

The red-head was terrified out of his mind. Ever since he brought Rena and her mother from Mideel, Reno had seen his cousin more of his own little sister(along with Elena and some of the other Turks, of course), and since Renee died, he's been responsible for her now, being the oldest and last Sinclair of the family. On top of that, Reno was afraid that history might repeat itself as when it comes to a child being born, either in eight or ten years that the child is left with no parents. His father ran away after the death of his grandfather, and then died eight years after Reno was born.

Or that Rena and her baby wouldn't be able to survive.

"Reno, please stop pacing." Elena sighed as she leaned against the wall, while Rude sat on one of the uncomfortable chairs. "It's going to be fine."

Reno sighed, ruffling at his own hair as he paused. "Can't help it. I'm worried about Rena and her kid, alright?" he replied. "If anything happened to them, I'd..." he trailled off, feeling uncomfortable in talking about his past. He still gets nightmares of when his parents were murdered many years ago, and it had been sixteen years. However, he couldn't deny that he cared for his friends and relatives. Both were his family-his only family. Ever since his parents died, Reno had been alone for seven long and struggling years, until the Turks rescued him and brought him in, and raised him to be the man he was today.

Sighing again, he decided to sit with Rude on the chairs, and Reno then buried his face in his hands, feeling stressed and tired. Worrying about his cousin and his soon-to-be-born little either niece or nephew. Okay, actually the child would be his second cousin in family line, but to him, Rena was his sister, and thus, her child is his nephew or niece. He didn't care if the baby was a boy or a girl; as long as both the kid and it's mother would be alright, Reno would be at ease.

Uncovering his face and holding his hands together, Reno softly thought, "I think I know how my dad felt when my mom was giving birth to me." He could feel tears filling up his eyes.

"It's like that with almost every family." Rude stated, patting his partner's back to comfort him. He knew how Reno can never cope with the loss of those close to him; His parents, some of the Turks through out the years, Veld almost getting killed, Tseng being severly wounded by Sephiroth, the death of Rena's mother, Tseng and Elena getting kidnappeded, trying to keep Rufus safe, and now this.

The redhead felt a little better, thankful that his friends were with him, even though Tseng stayed behind to care for a (finally) recovering Rufus Shinra. Even so, Reno muttered, "Wish I had a beer right now. Or at least some coffee."

"There's coffee in the cafe on the lower floors." Elena reminded.

Reno looked up at his youngest co-worker with a smirk and said, "No way. Their coffee tastes like crappy and slimy sludge." which is kinda true, because hospital foods and drinks are pretty much like crap. He should know, because he has been stuck inside hospitals whenever he was injured and how he hated hospitals, apart from the gross meals and drinks. It was so god-damn boring, and you weren't allowed to move until you recovered.

The question that nagged Reno's mind ever since they got here finally gave him the urge to ask one of his friends. Rude was out of question, because Reno knew how much his best friend didn't like to talk about the past, so, Elena was the only optain.

"Hey, 'lena." Reno began, "How'd your dad cope when your ma, well, you know, when you and your sister were born?"

Blinking in surprise, Elena rubbed her hand, and replied, "I honestly don't know. My guess is that he went through the same way like every fathers would do. Rosalind and I were both born asleep, according to my mother. The doctors were worried that we wouldn't be able to survive, but once they realised that we were sleeping, everything was fine."

"Go figure." Reno sighed. "I probably cried so loudly that it annoyed the doctors when I was born." he shrugged. He never had the chance to ask his parents about any of this stuff, considering that he was eight years old when they both died. Now he was here, in his twenties, and is the only male in his family to be there for Rena and her baby.

Finally, they heard the doors open, and the surgeon who was there for Rena came out. Seeing this made Reno bolt up and approach him, praying for some good news. Rude and Elena stood with him, also hoping for some good news.

"Mrs. Prulla is in stable condition, and is resting now." said the Surgeon. "There were a few struggles, but she made it through."

"What about her kid?" Reno demanded. He had to know whether the baby was alright or not. He was scared to her the horrible news.

The Surgeon nodded, "The young lady is with her mother as we speak, perfectly healthy."

The Turks didn't need a scientest to translate this, as they realised that Rena's new born baby is a girl-her daughter. Reno sighed relief, thanking to whichever god for sparing his cousin and new niece. Come to think of it, he surprisingly knew that he was going to have a niece anyway, and, really, having a new niece to play with sounded more fun than having a nephew.

"Now, as for family members," the Surgeon continued, "How far away is the baby's father? Can he arrive any time soon?"

Hearing this made Reno sigh again, this time in sadness. "He can't make it, unfortunately. He died half a year ago in a car crash." he explained.

"I'm sorry to hear that." said the man, "Any other relatives you know?"

Reno shook his head, saying, "I'm Rena's cousin, so, I'm pretty much all she has left. But my friends are here too, so, we're pretty much all her family. We'll figure something out, right guys?" he turned to Rude and Elena who both nodded with understanding expressions.

"I see." said the Surgeon, "You can see her if you like, but try not to get her to move." leading Reno and the others into the room, and Reno entered first, approaching his 22 year old cousin who was on the bed, with her new small bundle in her arms, wrapped in a blanket. As Reno got closer with a relieved smile, he took notice of the very small baby in his cousin's arms. His heart somewhat melted and his eyes widened as the child, obviously the little girl, sleepily blinked her eyes open-eyes of a shade of honey-bee brown like her father's, but with the traditional small tuff of red hair. Rena smiled at her older cousin's expression.

Smiling and almost feeling like he's about to cry, Reno gently sat on the edge of the bed close to the mother and daughter. He wasn't the father, but he felt responsible for both of them. He just hoped that he wouldn't screw up.

"Gotta admit," Reno softly began, "She's beautiful." he didn't know anything about babies, but he wasn't completely heartless when it comes to kids. He didn't admit it to anyone, but he actually kinda liked kids, even if some of them can be such handfulls. He knew that the one he had saved a few days ago wasn't one of them, only stuck in mind-control of Kadaj's group until a good knock in the head brought the kid back to reality.

"She's sweet." Rena agreed, cradling her child lovingly like every mother would, as the baby raised her hands up, taking in her new world around her. Getting sight of Reno, the baby made adorable baby sounds while trying to seemingly reach him. Reno blinked in surprise at this. He expected the kid to cry at the sight of him.

Rena smiled at this and said, "I think she wants to get to know you."

"Me?" Reno asked, before sheepishly adding, "You sure that's a good idea? I don't know how to handle babies."

"You are her uncle, you know." Rena reminded, "If you feel uncomfortable in holding her, at least let her hold onto your finger. That's what my mom let me do with my dad when I was born."

The red-haired Turk felt nervous about that, before he turned his attention back to his little niece. Swallowing nervously, he reached out, and with his extended finger, he felt the baby's hands hold onto it, and it surprised him on just how tiny these little hands were. Feeling a flush in his face, especially when the baby giggled in delight, obviously liking him, Reno looked at his cousin again and asked, "So, any idea what to name her?" before commenting, "If you like a suggestion, maybe Rini or something?"

"I got a better name." Rena shook her head, before saying, "Evy."

"Evy?" Reno quirked an eye-brow. As far as he could tell, every newborns within the family have names that begin with an "R". Then again, maybe it was time to change pace and give the family a break for having named like that.

Rena blushed and admitted, "I always wanted a daughter named Evy."

Made sense, Reno thought. Plus, he had to admit, Evy actually sounded nice on the baby girl. So, he smiled and said, "Well, it's your kid. You name her whatever you want."

He didn't know how to look after his cousin and new niece, but Reno had a feeling that he'll have to work extra hard. Thankfully, he has the other Turks to help him out.

However, neither were aware of another storm that was coming.

* * *

><p><strong>Reno's an uncle now! But the peace isn't going to last for long. By the way, I'm pretty sure you've noticed that I'm putting in some character names from the first two Mummy films. I might actually do fanfic on the mummy with Sailor Moon. Still considering that one. But anyway, look out for the next chapter.<strong>


	3. Chapter 2-It Begins

**REVENGE**

**AN: Not much to say here, except that Final Fantasy VII G-Bike is finally out(wait, didn't I say this in my other stories?), but I doubt it'll have Square Enix to continue the ACTUAL Compilation of Final Fantasy VII series, which is sad. T-T. Then again, they own the series, not me.**

* * *

><p>Chapter two: It Begins.<p>

_**Few months later...**_

Many people believed that now a cure is finally found for Geostigma, everything will finally be rebuilt and restored in peace. They still blamed ShinRa for everything that's happened, but Rufus and his Turks were used to it by now, because they were working extra hard in helping to fix up the mess their precessors made long ago, and the mess they themselves made two years earlier. They were no longer enemies to Cloud Strife and his AVALANCHE group, who have also retained normal lives, especially after Cloud defeated Sephiroth one last time(hopefully).

Speaking of the hero of the world, Cloud had just arrived at his last destination for today. He arrived in Junon to deliver a package which dated back around nineteen years ago, which was strange considering. Cloud knew that around that time he was just four years old, living in Nibelhiem. Shaking his head to forget his struggling childhood, Cloud parked his Fenrir near an old warehouse which was literally next door to a smaller worn-out house. He would've thought that this palce would be abandoned by now.

Junon was being rebuilt as well after the devastating attack by the monsterous WEAPONS two years earlier during Meteor fall, and was no longer a ShinRa military city, but being rebuilt back into a peaceful fishing village.

Carrying the package towards the house, Cloud knocked a few times and waited until the door opened to reveal a fair-skinned woman with hair similiar to Tifa's current hair-style, but this woman's expression immediately made Cloud's blood run a bit cold, but he held it in. The woman held a sinister-like face that was a terrifying mixture of Scarlet and Reno, which is also considered as a person's worst nightmare. Although Reno was an aqquntince now, Cloud still doesn't get on with him, even if the redhead talks to him casually as if they were friends.

On the other hand at the moment, Cloud hated to admit it, but he would rather prefer Reno than this woman right now.

"Can I help you?" said the Woman in an accent that told him that she was from the same continant near Costa Del Sol.

"My name is Cloud, of the Strife Delivery Service." Cloud answered, "I brought you the package signed for you." though he didn't know who sent it to her, but he didn't care. He just wanted to leave and head back home to Edge.

The woman smiled, which made Cloud's skin crawl.

"Ah, yes. Thank you, Mr. Strife." said the woman after Cloud gives her the package, then she signs the paperwork and hands him the gil. "Perhaps you would like to come in for a minute." she offered suddenly.

Cloud shook his head, saying, "Sorry, I have other deliveries to make." though this was a lie, but he seriously didn't trust this person, and he had a feeling it was for good reason. "I have to go." he says, bowing slightly before turning to return to Fenrir.

"Have a nice day, Cloud Strife." said the Woman as she watched Cloud get on his bike and then drive away, out of Junon, before she turned and closed the door behind her, still smiling as she approached a wall to a key-code board and typed in the code.

A hidden door then opened and she walked in, which is directly into the warehouse, before she walked down the stairs towards an underground base with several computers, vechiles, and people in dark uniforms all over. She walked passed them as she made her way to a taller man, who is none other than Lock-Nah, who was now aging, but stood proud. He wore a huge bulky vest, with orange shirt underneath, Wutaiian-like hat, black-red jeans, and block leather boots, with a sword shelthed on the left side of his hip. Lock-Nah nodded at the woman, gesturing her to place the package onto the table which has blue-brints of some sorts about a plan Lock-Nah has been plotting for nine years.

"I trust that our little mail-man brought the package." Lock-Nah inquired.

The woman nods, placing it onto the table. "He is the one who no doubt, had taken Sephiroth's life away."

"I thought taking lives was my job." Lock-Nah smirked.

His companion only smiled, as she said, "We're getting close."

They had formed together five years ago, and slowly but surely, they had formed their organization, even avoiding both Meteor and the WEAPONS, and even ShinRa. Not even the Turks knew about them. At this moment, Lock-Nah was the leader, and the woman, who is named Slvia, was his partner, second in command. They were waiting for the third leader of their organization, one that would take down ShinRa, WRO and those close to them.

A few hours later, the two of them had gathered their men, preparing to make the first step of their revenge. It wasn't until a voice spoke out, as two men approached, all dressed in clothes from the Northern Cave.

"Make way! Out of the way!" snapped a short man with dark brown hair, named Carlos, as he shoved several soldiers out of his and his taller but dumber companion's path. "Get out of the way, or I'll shoot you in the face."

"He means he's shot someone before!" the dumb male, named Keith, with tuffy blonde hair and a lanky figure, said.

Lock-Nah rolled his eyes in annoyance. These two men were just mercenaries he recently hired in his plot for revenge. Approaching them, he inquired, "Did you find any trace of our targets?"

Carlos smirked, "It's perfectly obvious. A few months ago, three silver-haired moroned kidnapped children with Geostigma, and I have a supicious feeling that one of them summoned that monster in Edge, with the crowd running for the lives." he explained, before adding, "Among them...were the Turks."

"How many?" Slvia asked firmly.

"Two. One tall and muscle in sunglass, and another shorter fellow, with bright red spiky hair. Tattoos on his face too." Keith was the one who answered, "They got some kids out of the way before fighting those silver-haired losers before that blonde-spiky haired mail-boy turned up."

"Rufus ShinRa is alive as well." Carlos added.

Lock-Nah smiled. "At last. We found them. Now we must prepare ourselves for Edge. Revenge is coming, and the first one to suffer...is that red-haired troublemaker."

* * *

><p>It was the Turks' day off today, and while Tseng and Elena joined Rufus to WRO to discuss things with Reeve for some coffee in Jonnhy's Heaven in the outskirts of Midgar, Reno and Rude were in Edge in Tifa's Seventh Heaven for a couple of drinks. Reno also brought his cousin Rena and his baby niece Evy for some time out. It was also Rena's day off, and she had been promoted the other day to work as a healer in WRO, which Reno was very proud of, and so, he brought her here to celebrate. On some days, Reno(with some help of his friends), would do his best to baby-sit Evy since she's only a few months old, but was a good girl. Despite being so young, she loved her uncle Reno and Reno loved her back. Despite all the diaper changes and feeding, he loved to play with her.<p>

The two of them and Rude sat at the round table, and as Reno and his partner were just waiting for their sodas, Rena was having tea, while bottle-feeding Evy who happily drank her baby-milk. Finally, Marlene, Tifa's little helper, even at the age of six, approached, and gave the Turks their sodas.

"Thanks, kid." Reno smiled, as the little girl gave them the sodas.

"Your welcome, Mr. Reno." Marlene replied, still a bit scared of the Turks, but she has been growing fond of them, as they weren't so scary anymore, especially since they helped in bringing Cloud and Tifa back home and helping in saving the town from Sephiroth remnanets.

Reno shook his head, "Marlene, just call me Reno. 'Mr' never sounded right for me."

Marlene nodded, and excused herself, before returning to see if Tifa needed anymore help. Reno just smiled and shook his head again. He knew that Marlene was a great kid. Despite being around her father Barret for pretty much for her entire life, she was a sweetheart like Aerith, but stubborn and tough like Tifa.

He heard the sounds of Rena patting her baby gently on the back, and Evy lets out an adorable belch, which made the oldest redhead smile. For these past few months, Reno loved Evy's company.

He and the others heard the door open and Cloud stepped in, looking a bit exhausted as he greeted Tifa, before the blonde-man noticed the two Turks and an unfamiliar woman who kinda resembled to Reno at the table. Curousity getting the better of him, Cloud walked over and while Rude nodded while sipping his soda, Reno smirked.

"Well, aren't you a sight for sore eyes, yo." Reno teased.

"What do you want?" Cloud asked, ignoring Reno's comment.

The red-headed Turk rolled his eyes, and said, "It's our day off, and we're just relaxing. Nothing to do with you, Spike."

Cloud was about to say something else, when he heard a baby giggle, and as he turned his attention to the young woman sitting next to the redheaded Turk, his eyes widened in surprise as he caught sight of a baby girl who had just had her fill, and was even a bit dumbfounded when Reno began to gently tickle the child, making her laugh. Cloud turned back to Reno who noticed and smirked at the blonde man's cluelessness.

Rena smiled and said, "So you're Cloud, right? Reeve told me a lot about you." before introducing herself, "Rena Prulla. It's nice to meet you."

"Cloud Strife." Cloud introduced himself in return, before gesturing at the child, asking, "Is she..."

"My new daughter, Evy." Rena smiled and replied. "Few months now."

Made some sense. Cloud then turned back to Reno and asked, "Since when did you have a sister?"

Reno tried to cover his laughter with fake coughs, though sadly it didn't work, as he corrected, "Cousin, actually." then admitted with a shrugged, "Though, I guess you could say that she's more like my own sister than a cousin. Know what I mean?"

Cloud did know what Reno was talking about. Though the former never knew about the latter's family before. Cloud even wondered if the Turks even had any. He recalled that Elena has an older sister, and Vincent's father passed away about a year before things went wrong. Tseng, Rude and Reno were different stories, but then again, Cloud wasn't one to talk about his past either. Too stressful and embarrassing. So he just shrugged and decided to drop it. Cloud has Tifa, Marlene, Denzel, Barret, Yuffie, Vincent, Nanaki, and Cid as his family now. Oh, and Reeve too, even if he's the comissioner of WRO now. Aerith and Zack, although were both dead, are also considered part of Cloud's dysfunfictional family, as Rude, Tseng and Elena, and maybe even Rufus were considered as Reno's family.

Nodding, Cloud replied, "Yeah. It's just..." he trailled off, a bit uncomfortably.

Reno noticed this, because he smiled in understanding and said, "Hey, don't worry about it, man. I mean, I'll admit that I was an ass back then, but like the boss said, we wanna atone for what we did, even if it'll probably take like a million years."

Hearing this made Cloud smirk, commenting, "That was seriously not you."

"Hey!" Reno mocked an annoyance, before he chuckled, with Rena giggling and Rude shaking his head, trying to hide his own amused smile. For these past few months, the Turks noticed that Cloud was beginning to be a bit more happy and a bit perky ever since his Geostigma was cured and that Sephiroth and his remnants were killed.

Suddenly, there was a gun-shot just outside of the bar, making everyone stop what they were doing, and their blood ran cold when they heard screams outside, and the next thing they knew, a man in his early thirties pushed himself through the door, hand over his bleeding wound, panting, before collasping onto the floor. Everyone was silent in horror, and as Reno told Rena to get to Tifa for safety of both her and the baby, he, Rude and Cloud rushed over to the man, then looked outside to see another man in an unfamiliar suit aiming at them. Immediately, Cloud rushed outside and before the man could fire, the former punched him hard in the face, before taking out his Fusion swords from Fenrir and pointed it at the man who was groaning that his jaw was sore.

As Tifa told Marlene and Denzel to go to their room without seeing this, and Rena held onto Evy protectivly in horror, Reno and Rude did their best to tender to the thirty-year-old man's wound, as women gasped in horror and other men pulled them back safely."

"Rude, call for the hospital!" Reno ordered, to which his partner did so and as he took out his PHS, Reno turned his attention back to the wounded man, saying more softly, "Take it easy, man. You'll be alright."

He then looked up and while Cloud held onto the new enemy to make sure the man doesn't do anything else, Reno turned his attention to Tifa and asked, "Teef, do you think you can call WRO by any chance?"

"I don't know what's going on, but I'm on it." Tifa nodded, immediately heading towards the phone on the wall and dialed Reeve's number.

In the meantime, Reno checked the wound, and grimced that the bullet was badly close to the man's heart, and the only thing he could do was rip the man's ruined shirt and use it as a bandage to hopefully stop the bleeding. Once this task was done, Reno took notice that a small piece of paper fell out of the man's pocket, and blinked in curiousity. Picking it up and unfolding it, Reno read what it seemed to be a message. When he finished, he froze in horror. He alreadly figured that the one who shot this person slipped this message into the man's jacket, and it made Reno's blood run cold, his eyes widening in fear, his hands trembling, and his mouth gapping open and close, unable to find the words.

"Reno? Reno!" Rude's voice brought the redhead back to reality and Reno turned to see his best friend's sudden concerned look, even from behind the shades. "What's wrong?" the taller Turk asked.

"G-Gotta call Tseng and the others." Reno whispered, finally finding his voice again. "Someone's after me."

"What?"

Reno took a deep breath, then muttered in a hint of a bit of sarcasm, "Sa'luk's ghost is here."

* * *

><p><strong>If anyone's wonder, I wouldn't recommend that Sa'luk will make any appearence, because he died in my prequal. But what will become of Reno and those around him? Let's find out in the next chapters. Don't forget those reviews if you have time.<strong>


End file.
